La nueva aparición de Broly y Bardock
by Supergogeta.10
Summary: Esta historia se sitúa después de la batalla contra Buu. Goku y sus compañeros se encontrarán nuevamente contra un temible enemigo.


**Precuela: La venganza de Sentus**

Corría el año 737, uno de los más llenos de sorpresa y traición para la raza de los saiyajin, Sentus y Bardock eran para esos entonces grandes amigos. Cada uno lideraba un equipo de hombres para las misiones asignadas por su forzado emperador Freezer. Ese mismo año ambos se encontraban en una misión en diferentes planetas con el fin de conquistar a sus habitantes y después venderlo al mejor postor. El método de los saiyajin para realizar sus conquistas era cruel y calculador. En primer lugar hacían analizar el planeta y estudiar sus capacidades de defensa. Si el planeta no era peligroso, enviaban a un bebé saiyajin, con el propósito de que su furia instintiva aniquilara a todas las razas que lo habitasen, dejándolo a merced de los guerreros espaciales que luego llegarían al planeta para recoger al bebé y ocuparse de reclamarlo como parte de su propiedad y negociar su venta. Si el planeta poseía fuertes defensas unos pocos saiyajin eran enviados para exterminar a los habitantes. Normalmente en ambos casos los saiyajin preferían transformarse a su forma de monos gigantes para así poder ser prácticamente invencibles y no encontrar demasiada resistencia.

El planeta Metarusei fue el escogido para la misión de Sentus, así que él y sus hombres viajaron como siempre dispuestos a exterminar a esta raza. Pero Metarusei no era cualquier planeta. Una vez que aterrizaron, ya unos 20 guerreros se encontraban esperándolos. De inmediato fue obvio que el cálculo realizado acerca del potencial de los habitantes del planeta había sido equivocado. De haberse realizado en forma correcta muy probablemente habrían sido las fuerzas especiales Ginyu y no los saiyajin, los elegidos para éste reto. Sin embargo los orgullosos súbditos del Rey Vegeta ya se encontraban allí y en su infinito orgullo no había cabida para una retirada: los saiyajin estaban listos para la pelea y de inmediato se dieron cuenta de la gran desventaja de poder al medir el nivel de pelea de los guerreros que los esperaban. El error de cálculo fue debido a que esta raza podía controlar su Ki, y adicionalmente eran muy adelantados tecnológicamente lo que les permitió saber con gran anticipación de la llegada de los invasores y prepararse para el encuentro con estos.

Sentus y sus hombres sin pensarlo dos veces utilizaron el poder de sus naves para transformarse en Oozaru, y solo a consecuencia de ello se emparejó un poco el combate, pero los lugareños ya esperaban este movimiento. Conocían la reputación de los saiyajin y muy a su pesar aún después de la transformación seguían en desventaja debido a que los metarujin les superaban con creces en número. Después de una larga y difícil lucha el equipo de Sentus fue cayendo soldado tras soldado, dejando a los restantes enfurecidos pero también desmoralizados. Finalmente, Sentus fue el único sobreviviente en la lucha; maltrecho y habiendo perdido su transformación en Oozaru debido a la destrucción de sus naves, yacía en el suelo dispuesto a luchar hasta la muerte. Káradon, el más respetado guerrero del planeta y jefe de las tropas de defensa, era en ese momento su oponente y se disponía ávidamente a acabar con su vida. Sorpresivamente, una de sus hijas que estaba en el grupo de los guerreros que los había derrotado lo detuvo, recordándole que en su estado ya no podía defenderse y que acabar con la vida de alguien en esta circunstancia no estaba entre las costumbres de su raza. Era obvio que Sentus ya no podía hacerle frente, y dejarlo con vida les permitiría obtener valiosa información acerca de su procedencia y su tecnología. Ella misma atendió a Sentus y curó todas sus heridas, y una vez se recuperó pasó a ser un esclavo más en las filas de Káradon.

Al principio esta situación fue insoportable para Sentus y en repetidas ocasiones intentó revelarse contra los metarujin, tomando ventaja del hecho de que su cercanía a la muerte y su posterior recuperación le habían permitido aumentar en gran forma su poder, como es común en los de su raza. Pero finalmente se dio cuenta de que estos eran mucho más fuertes de lo que él suponía, y ahora que había perdido su rastreador, le era imposible calcular las diferencias y saber con anticipación si sus intentos serían exitosos, por lo que al cabo de un tiempo las diferencias de fuerza y la obvia desventaja numérica le hicieron desistir. Pero había además una razón adicional que le persuadió de tragarse su orgullo y desistir en sus intentos por escapar de su esclavitud: Ánika la hija de Káradon que lo salvó de la muerte y que de una manera extrañamente cuidadosa le ayudó a recuperarse de sus profundas y casi fatales heridas.

A diferencia de los habitantes de Vegetasei los metarujin no eran en su totalidad guerreros. Gran cantidad de los habitantes dedicaban sus vidas a menesteres muy distintos a la lucha y entre estos destacaban una gran cantidad de científicos, que habían puesto al planeta en una envidiable posición de comodidades tecnológicas. Irónicamente fue un grupo de estos mismos científicos quienes pusieron al planeta al borde de la destrucción cuando un fallido experimento los hizo convertirse en bestias muy fuertes y destructoras. Las fuerzas de defensa de Metarusei una vez más debieron entrar en la batalla pero muy pronto se notó que controlarlos no sería sencillo, al menos no sin hacer gran daño al planeta y a las poblaciones civiles. La valentía y osadía de Káradon casi lo llevan a la muerte en una de estas crueles batallas, pero irónicamente fue el mismo Sentus quién intervino para salvarle la vida. Cuando ya parecía que no quedaba esperanza el instinto guerrero de los saiyajin y su gran astucia llevó a Sentus a idear un plan que podría acabar con la gran amenaza que los acorralaba cada vez más. En el pasado, lo que parecía una descabellada idea proveniente de un esclavo nunca hubiera sido escuchada, pero Sentus se había ganado la confianza de su amo al salvarle la vida y una vez más la intercesión de Ánika terminó por convencer a los desesperados metarujin de aplicar el plan de Sentus. Con los tres guerreros al frente las fuerzas de defensa emprendieron la batalla y lograron derrotar a estas bestias. Káradon se sorprendió durante la batalla final del gran aumento en la fuerza y las habilidades de Sentus, y el fin de la amenaza también marcó el fin de la esclavitud para el guerrero saiyajin en una ceremonia en la que el jefe de las fuerzas de defensa de Metarusei declaró que no podía considerar como esclavo al héroe que le había salvado la vida a sí mismo y a todo su planeta.

Posteriormente las cosas cambiaron en gran medida para Sentus en Metarusei. Además de ser un hombre libre ahora contaba con un estatus y la reputación de héroe entre los habitantes lo que finalmente le permitió acercarse a Káradon para pedir la mano de su hija en matrimonio. Ánika aceptó sin dudarlo y de esta forma se transformaron en una orgullosa pareja.

Después de la destrucción de Vegetasei, Freezer lanzó una campaña de limpieza por el universo con el propósito de exterminar a todos los saiyajin que habían sobrevivido la destrucción del planeta. Freezer fue muy cuidadoso de mantener esta operación en secreto, para no frustrar los planes que tenía para el príncipe Vegeta. Al tiempo finalmente esta campaña alcanzó a Sentus de quién Freezer sabía había sido enviado a este planeta para conquistarlo poco antes de la destrucción. Freezer asumió que los 5 saiyajin del equipo de Sentus habrían esclavizado al planeta y lo habrían convertido en su reinado personal. Su paranoica mente lo hacía pensar que este tipo de cosas eran las que justificaban la destrucción de la primitiva raza saiyajin. El equipo que Freezer envió a las coordenadas de Metarusei era apenas lo suficiente para derrotar a los supuestos saiyajin rebeldes. Obviamente el nuevo equipo de Freezer no encontró lo que buscaba y en su lugar fue capturado con facilidad y llevado ante Káradon y Sentus para su interrogación. El equipo tardó poco en reconocer a Sentus y a pesar de su situación desventajosa aprovecharon para burlarse de él y de su raza y con gran incredulidad Sentus se fue enterando poco a poco de los acontecimientos desde su partida por última vez de su añorado Vegitasei. Estas noticias despertaron en el guerrero una ira sin igual que no sentía desde hace ya mucho tiempo y a pesar de los intentos de los metarujin acabó rápidamente con la vida de los nuevos invasores. Entre los detalles que logró arrancarles antes de acabar con ellos se enteró de la traición de Freezer y de la destrucción de su planeta. También se enteró que los únicos sobrevivientes conocidos y aceptados por el emperador eran el príncipe Vegeta, Nappa y Raditz. Lo que lo destrozó especialmente fue el hecho de saber de que su buen amigo Bardock había muerto tratando de defender a su planeta en contra del tirano. De inmediato Sentus consideró a Vegeta un traidor a su raza, al unirse a Freezer en lugar de enfrentarlo por la afrenta a su padre, ya que los soldados le dijeron que éste se había unido al emperador por voluntad propia y no mediante engaños, al igual que lo habían hecho Nappa y Raditz por fidelidad a su príncipe. Sentus juró vengarse por esto sin importar cuán difícil fuese.

Desde entonces Sentus anheló en secreto poder algún día revivir la gloria de los saiyajin, y fue con este propósito que emprendió una larga exploración por los planetas de la galaxia. Fue en uno de estos viajes que escuchó hablar acerca del planeta Namekusei y de las esferas del dragón y su maravilloso poder para conceder deseos. Desde entonces su viaje se centró en encontrar el planeta, ya que a pesar de que muchos sabían de su existencia pocos tenían pistas de su ubicación, y otros lo consideraban solamente una leyenda.

**La nueva aparición de Broly y Bardock**

Introducción: Sentus y sus hombres fueron enviados por Freezer a un planeta con el fin de conquistar a sus habitantes y después venderlo, pero, algo salió mal, los habitantes del planeta eran más fuertes de lo que los saiyajin habían imaginado y Sentus fue el único sobreviviente de la lucha, también hubiera muerto de no ser porque una de las hijas de uno de los guerreros más respetados del planeta se enamoró de él y convenció a su padre de que lo dejara como su esclavo, este aceptó y después de un tiempo Sentus se ganó la confianza del guerrero y se ganó su libertad en una lucha en la que le salvó la vida a su amo, luego de eso se le permitió casarse con la hija del guerrero.

Sentus siempre quiso revivir la gloria de los saiyajin, además de que supo la existencia de algunas esferas de dragón y vengarse de Vegeta, ya que este lo engaño, hizo que Sentus y sus amigos viajaran a ese planeta, ese fue su motivo principal. Para esto emprendió a través del universo hasta llegar a namekusei, y...

**Capítulo 1: "Ese extraño guerrero"**

En algún lugar de la galaxia un saiyajin llamado Sentus (otro sobreviviente), planea un viaje a namekusei, para pedir tres deseos, uno: que reviviera a Bardock (una vez él y sentus fueron grandes amigos), dos: que reviviera a Broly (el vio a Broly muy pequeño y sabia de su gran poder, además era buen amigo de su padre), y tres: que la fuerza de Broly aumentara más allá de sus límites. Sus objetivos eran destruir al saiyajin Vegeta, ya que creía que el conspiro con Freezer en la muerte de los saiyajin. Quería revivir a Broly porque sabe que es el saiyajin mas fuerte todos, y a Bardock (porque a pesar de que fue su mejor amigo) es un genio, un líder nato. Ya al pedir los deseos, aparecen ambos guerreros, pero lamentablemente Broly desata su furia al ver a Bardock (es igual a Goku) y trata de matarlo propinándole una golpiza descomunal, antes de que diera el golpe final Sentus se interpone, el valiente saiyajin recibió el golpe que lo llevo directamente al otro mundo.

Mientras tanto en la tierra, Goku está con Milk, Gohan y Goten se encontraban desayunando, de repente aparece Picolo y les dice que el nuevo patriarca les informo sobre un poderoso enemigo que está en Namekusei, pronto, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Goku y Picolo van rumbo para namekusei utilizando la telestransportación de Goku. Al llegar al lugar, los guerreros z no perciben el ki de Broly, se separaron en 3 parejas para investigar, la pareja de Gohan y Picolo se dirigen al hogar del patriarca para preguntarle qué ocurría, mientras que Goku y Vegeta perciben un pequeño ki, van directo hacia él, y encuentran a un sujeto, muy parecido a Goku con armadura saiyajin a punto de morir, Vegeta lo reconoce, le dice a Goku que es su padre. Goku queda impactado, su cara lo decía todo, este cambia de gestos, y se alegra, ya que al fin encuentra a su padre.

Mientras tanto, Goten y Trunks seguían volando, no encontraban nada fuera de lo normal, y deciden regresar al lugar donde se encontraba Picolo. El patriarca le dice a Picolo que vio todo el acontecimiento, que los tres sujetos se parecían a los saiyajin, y que uno de ellos parecía psicótico, y se dispuso a golpear a ambos, lo único que decía era "kakarotto, kakarotto". Picolo y Gohan todavía no tienen idea de quienes eran.

Goku se acerca a Bardock, el cual estaba inconsciente, este le pregunta a Vegeta si es verdad que su padre murió, Vegeta dice que sí, que estaba tan muerto como su padre el Rey, y que alguien debió revivirlo y lastimarlo. En ese momento Goku se pregunta, quien rayos se le ocurre revivir a alguien para después caerle a golpes, Vegeta imagina que quien lo revivió fue otro saiyajin, ya que a ningún otro ser del planeta le interesaría revivir a una persona que pudo matar a su raza o destruir su planeta, Goku le pide a vegeta que hay que encontrarlo, que podía ser un gran peligro para el universo. Al instante llegan Goten y Trunks, que como siempre, deciden ver a sus padres, en vez de ir al sitio de reunión, la cual es en la casa del patriarca.

Al estos dos llegar a donde están sus padres, Goten ve a un personaje extraño parecido a su padre, Goku apenas se dio cuenta de que su hijo estaba ahí, Vegeta directamente le dice a Goten que ese hombre herido es su abuelo y padre de Goku. Goten (otro más que se queda en shock), no lo puede creer, y Trunks lo afirma, ya que se parece mucho a Goten cuando este era pequeño. Goku carga el cuerpo de Bardock sobre sus hombros, y planea llevarlo al palacio de Dende, Goten le dice que lo va a acompañar y Goku le encarga a Vegeta que le diga a Gohan y a Picolo que uno de los guerreros es su padre Bardock. Goku, se telestransporta con Goten, mientras que Vegeta y Trunks vuelan a la casa del patriarca.

**Capítulo 2: "Tres infiernos distintos"**

Goku, ya en el palacio de Dende decide dejar a Bardock con Goten, pero Dende lo detiene y le dice que los demás se encargaran de encontrar al otro guerrero, que se quede, ya que su padre les puede responder muchas preguntas a lo que se están enfrentando. Goku quedo convencido, y se sienta cerca de su padre pacientemente esperando a que se despierte.

En el Planeta Sagrado el viejo Kaioshin está tomando una siesta, y Kibishin está cocinando su almuerzo. De repente, el viejo se despierta y percibe un ki poderoso, aparecen varios rayos débiles que hieren levemente al viejo, Kibishin va en su ayuda, pero rápidamente otro rayo impacta en su hombro, dejándolo gravemente herido, lo cual lo obliga a salir del sitio con la telestransportación. En Namekusei, Vegeta se encuentra conversando con Picolo y Gohan, estos sienten el ki de dos personajes, eran los Kaioshin, el joven esta más herido, Picolo lo cura y le preguntan que les paso, Kibishin responde que no sabe, algo extraño los ataco, Picolo sospecha que ese debe ser el personaje que están buscando, y decide ir con los demás al Planeta Sagrado a investigar. Kibishin los ayuda, y en ese momento los lleva directamente al sitio.

En el palacio de Dende, Kaiosama hace contacto telepáticamente con Goku, y le dice que hace una semana, Paikuhan, fue atacado por un personaje poderoso, ya que este fue a resolver un problema en el "infierno más lejano". Paikuhan le dijo a Kaiosama que era un saiyajin, muy fuerte, y algo psicótico, también menciono que el mismo volvió a revisar hace una horas y no encontró señal del saiyajin, kaiosama le dice a Goku que ese personaje debe ser Broly, y que alguien lo resucito, al igual que su padre, Goku se sorprende, reacciona rápido, se para y menciona que ya está listo para ir a ayudar a sus amigos, pero Kaiosama también le advierte para esperar pues este piensa que Bardock debe tener muchas respuestas sobre Broly.

Picolo y compañía, ya están en el Planeta Sagrado y se separan para investigar, mientras tanto, en la Tierra Bardock finalmente se despierta, lo 1ero que ve, es a su hijo Kakaroto, a Bardock se le ve una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, ya que recuerda esas imágenes donde su hijo derrota a Freezer. Goku se queda sin habla, pero Goten responde rápidamente y dice "hola abuelo", Bardock pregunta quién es ese, Goku le dice que es su nieto Goten. Bardock, quien se nota tanto confuso como contento le pregunta a Goku que fue lo que le paso, Goku le dice que Broly lo ataco, y que no hay que perder más tiempo, que le explique que le ha pasado a Broly, que tan poderoso es ahora y quien los revivió.

Bardock empieza explicándole que ahora hay tres tipos de infierno, "el más cercano", donde están ubicados personajes como Cell, Freezer, Ginew, personajes que no son ni saiyajin, ni humanos, esta también "el normal", donde puedes encontrar a los humanos más perversos y asesinos como Taopaipai, y finalmente el "infierno más lejano", se ubican todos los saiyajin, él estaba ahí. Bardock agrega que Goku nunca llego a escuchar sobre los tres infiernos ya que no hay acceso directo para entrar en el infierno normal y el más lejano, y sobre todo debes tener permiso de Enmadaiosama.

**Capítulo 3: "Broly, más fuerte y distinto" **

Mientras Bardock conversa con Goku, Broly observa a los 4 guerreros buscarlos, estaba escondido entre unas montañas, y reconoce a los 4, dos de ellos estuvieron presentes en la 1era batalla (Vegeta y Picolo) y los otros dos son responsables de su muerte (Trunks y Gohan).

Gohan está solo buscando al misterioso guerrero, un rayo de energía poderoso impacta en él aunque no lo lastima en lo absoluto, el joven baja la mirada, y reconoce al sujeto, ¡es Broly!, en ese momento Broly se transforma en ssj y lo ataca. Gohan, no tiene necesidad de transformarse, y esquiva todos los golpes de Broly, le da un rodillazo en la barriga y lo tira al suelo. Broly se enfada, y lo vuelve atacar, mientras más se enfadaba más poderoso y más rápido se volvía, hasta que logra golpearle pero solo empuja a Gohan unos metros. Gohan se sorprende, entiende que Broly poco a poco se vuelve más fuerte, por eso decide matarlo de una vez, Gohan actúa rápido, Broly no lo consigue ver, este aparece detrás de él, une sus puños y le pega en la cabeza, haciéndolo caer al suelo. Gohan se prepara para hacer un kamehameha, y se despide de Broly quien no se queda atrás, y utiliza una técnica llamada meteoro gigante, Gohan cree que ya la había visto y lo ataco, la energía se dirige hacia Broly quien forma una bola roja que lo rodea, ambas energías chocan, al pasar un par de minutos, Gohan no ve nada, y sin darse cuenta recibe una bola de energía totalmente poderosa la cual lo vulneró, el joven cae al suelo inconsciente y debilitado. Broly confiado y sonriente menciona que esa técnica fue mejorada, la utilizo de escudo para después absorber la energía del kamehameha, y devolvérsela con más potencia. En ese instante, aparecen Vegeta y Picolo, ven a Gohan inconsciente y cruelmente herido. Vegeta de una vez se transforma en ssj2, y Picolo se quita la capa. Vegeta le dice a Picolo que tenga cuidado, pero antes de que terminara de hablar Broly rápidamente golpea a Picolo casi con todas sus fuerzas, también le propina una patada que hace que Picolo caiga al suelo, también inconsciente. Vegeta, ataca a Broly por detrás, este lo esquiva, y empieza una gran lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, ambos guerreros son muy rápidos y fuertes, Vegeta lo golpea en el pecho, Broly sale volando y choca directamente contra una montaña.

Vegeta sonríe, este luce aparentemente más fuerte que Broly, y se burla de él, Broly se enfurece más, Vegeta le menciona que nadie supera al príncipe de los saiyajin, llamándole directamente "insecto", Broly suelta todo su ki, y sorprendentemente se transforma en ssj2, vegeta cambia de gesto pareciendo más serio y en menos de 1 segundo Broly lo ataca y llega detrás de vegeta, le intenta golpear, pero Vegeta lo esquiva rápidamente, nuevamente una intensa lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, en la cual por un momento parecían igualados, Broly en poco tiempo aumentó su velocidad, y con todas sus fuerzas golpea a vegeta en el estómago. Vegeta en este momento ya no se puede defender, el golpe lo dejo vulnerable, Broly lo agarra por el cabello y le vuelve a pegar en la cara varias veces, el color del cabello del saiyajin cambia a negro, y Broly aprovechando fríamente le pega un rodillazo en la cara, y con la otra mano, acumula cierta energía, la suficiente como para mandarlo al otro mundo, broly le menciona al moribundo Vegeta que le mande saludos a su Padre, en ese justo instante llega trunks en ssj y golpea al monstruo en la espalda con todas sus fuerzas, Broly no mostro síntomas de dolor alguno, se da la vuelta y le lanza la bola de energía con la cual quería matar a Vegeta, Trunks trato de esquivarla pero no logro hacerlo, este se protegió con los brazos y cerró los ojos, la energía impacta en él, luego de la explosión, el joven Trunks quedo tirado en el piso a punto de morir. Broly nuevamente acumula energía en su mano, y está determinado a terminar su trabajo, la muerte del príncipe de los saiyajin está cada vez más cerca. Pero, en una 2da oportunidad, un rayo poderoso impacta en Broly, el impacto fue tan fuerte que involuntariamente suelta a vegeta, ¿Quién era?, Gohan, quien aún tiene energías para levantarse, las cuales gasto tratando de salvar a Vegeta y agotado por el cansancio, vuelve a caer inconsciente al suelo.

Mientras, en la Tierra Bardock sigue conversando con su hijo, Goku le pregunta si este sabía cuál es la identidad de su madre, Bardock le menciona que estuvo con ella un buen tiempo, Goten le pregunta cuál era su nombre, Bardock le responde "emhh, ella se llamaba…", Goku lo interrumpe y muestra un gesto de preocupación ya que no siente la energía de sus amigos, y decide ir a ayudarlos, Bardock lo agarra por el hombro y le dice que todavía tiene algo más que contarle. El orgulloso guerrero le menciona que criaturas, como Cell y el Freezer invadieron el infierno más lejano y se llevaron a Broly, y agrega que honestamente nadie sabía para que lo querían. Goku le pregunta porque Broly no se defendió, Bardock le dijo que lo hizo, pero en el infierno, todo es diferente, ese sujeto parecía calmado, no era el mismo, y sin enfurecerse no podía expulsar todos sus poderes, también le advierte que le enseñaron técnicas nuevas, como la telestransportación, y que este aprendió a controlar su ki y su ira, por lo cual si regresaba a la vida, llegaría a ser más fuerte y más temido. Goten le pregunta a su abuelo porque ese mostro lo ataco si supuestamente podía controlar su ira, Bardock le contesta que el infierno es distinto, ya en la realidad todo cambia, Broly al volver a la vida tuvo mala suerte porque lo 1ero que observo fue su rostro y esté pensando que era Goku, quería matarlo. También agrega, que tenga cuidado, es más fuerte y más inteligente, y no es para subestimarlo.

**Capítulo 4: "la gran batalla"**

Goku al terminar de escuchar a su padre se emocionó pensando que después de derrotar a Buu no pensaba conseguir otro guerrero con quien valía la pena luchar, Goten le dice que quiere ir con él, y Bardock no pensó dejarlos ir solos, Goku les avisa que no se suelten, este se despide de Dende quien les desea suerte y en un instante, ya estaban en el planeta sagrado, Goku le dice a Goten que cuide a su abuelo y a sus amigos, una gran batalla está a punto de comenzar.

En el planeta sagrado, Broly está a punto de matar a Gohan, para que no lo vuelva a interrumpir, y justo cuando Broly le lanza una bola de energía aparece Goku, quien ataca a Broly y lo aleja unos cuantos metros. Goten llega y aleja a Gohan de estos dos. Bardock y Goten observan a ambos guerreros, estaban cara a cara, también notaron como ambos poderes se repelan, es sorprendente, Bardock le menciona a su nieto que en esta batalla se conocerá quien es el guerrero legendario, y confiesa que Goku no tiene muchas probabilidades.

Goku observa a todos a su alrededor, y se transforma en ssj2 full power para atacar a Broly, Broly recibe el golpe, pero lo hizo únicamente para comprobar la fuerza de Goku, por eso es que sonríe, comienza la batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, Goku trata de darle un golpe con la mano derecha, Broly la atrapa con su izquierda, Broly intenta lo mismo con la derecha, pero Goku se defiende igual, parecen estar igualados. Goku no se nota preocupado, parece estar feliz de encontrar un rival digno de pelear y también porque es capaz de matarlo. La pelea sigue igual, Goku se aleja del monstruo y le menciona que es hora de la verdad, se transforma en ssj3, Broly le dice a Goku, que el también aprendió unos trucos nuevos, este expulsa toda su ira y su ki, hasta llegar al ssj2 fullpower, Goku cree que Broly también llegara a transformarse en ssj3, y sabe que si es así, era la hora de su muerte, pero el físico de Broly no cambia, parece que está en un nivel nuevo, un nivel superior al ssj2 full power, pero al parecer inferior a un ssj3. Broly se acerca a Goku con tremenda velocidad, este lo esquiva, comienza otra pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, cada golpe que se daba, el impacto, se hace sentir en los planetas cercanos, algo nunca antes visto, Goku se está dando cuenta que se encuentra en desventaja, ya que por cada minuto que pasa su energía sigue agotándose, mientras que Broly no para de aumentarla. Goku, después de tantos golpes se ve más agotado, en eso, Broly aprovecha y utiliza su técnica especial llamada prensa gigante, formando una gran y poderosa bola de energía en sus manos, la cual arroja a Goku quien intenta pararlo, pero impacta fuertemente en su cuerpo y lo manda a chocar directamente hacia las montañas, luego no se llega a ver nada por la cantidad de humo que salió luego de la explosión, y Broly no siente el ki de Goku por ningún lugar, este revisa por las montañas donde lo vio caer, este se pregunta dónde diablos se encuentra, goku aparece a su lado con una gran bola de energía blanca, ¡haciendo el kamehameha!, Broly recibe el poderoso ataque de lleno.

**Capítulo 5: "la muerte de..."**

Goku parece cansado y con poca energía, y su estado saiyajin volvió a la normalidad, inesperadamente Broly aparece detrás de él, enfurecido, y levemente lastimado, le propina un gran golpe en la cabeza, Goku sale disparado y choca contra otra montaña. Broly realiza otra vez su mejor técnica para matar a nuestro héroe, Goten, quien se encuentra cerca de Bardock y Gohan, no puede dejar que eso llegue a ocurrir y se transforma en ssj, y lanza un potente kamehameha, el cual impacta en la espalda a Broly. Broly se voltea, y sorprendentemente utiliza también el kamehameha (parece que cell se lo enseño en el infierno), ese poderoso ataque podría matar a Goten, el rayo se acerca cada vez más al joven y este no tiene como responder, Goten ve su muerte aproximándose, y acaba de recibir el impacto el cual provoco una gran explosión, al parecer el 2do hijo de Goku ha muerto. El humo se disipa, ¡que increíble!, Goten aún está vivo, pero hay otro sujeto caído, parece, parece... Bardock, el recibió el impacto, todavía está consciente pero no puede mover siquiera un dedo.

Broly se acerca a Goten poco a poco, el joven aun no le quita la mirada a su abuelo, Broly levanta un brazo para disparar un pequeño rayo, el cual es suficiente para matar a Bardock, antes de que lo lanzara, aparece el príncipe de los saiyajin diciéndole a Broly que no se atreva, que antes lo mate a él, Vegeta tampoco se encuentra del todo bien, está sangrando mucho y apenas se mantiene en pie. Broly sonríe, y le menciona a Vegeta y a Goten que acaba de decidir explotar el planeta ya que está muy aburrido, Vegeta lo trata de distraer discutiéndole su decisión, Bardock le dice a Goten que lo lleve donde su padre, Goten lo levanta en su hombro, a Broly no le importa mencionando que de todas maneras todos morirán en unos minutos, Goten encuentra a Goku, el cual sigue vivo y abre los ojos observando que su padre está rozando la muerte, Goten le dijo que sacrificó su vida para que no le matara, Bardock le llama la atención a Goku y le menciona que acaba de tener una última visión, "querido hijo, utiliza tu ira, tú eres el único guerrero legendario, haz que mi muerte valga la pena", Goku le grita para que resista, pero ya es demasiado tarde, Bardock acaba de morir por un acto heroico para salvar la vida su descendiente.

**Capítulo 6: "la ira de Goku"**

Broly está cansado de oír a vegeta y de manera burlona le menciona que no puede creer que el príncipe saiyajin este protegiendo a estos terrestres o mestizos, que le debería darle vergüenza, vegeta le responde que todos son sus amigos y que juntos lo mandaran al infierno nuevamente, Broly ríe y se prepara para destruir el planeta, este voltea la cara y siente un ki poderoso, es Goku expulsando todo su ki, toda su ira, impresionante que sin quedarle mucha energía se transforma en ssj2, Goten no soporta ver a su hermano inconsciente y peor aún que su abuelo este muerto, y se transforma en ssj full power, vegeta sabe que esta es su última oportunidad, además se siente humillado, sin lugar a dudas Vegeta no quiere que Goku se encargue el solo de derrotar al monstruo, y su cabello cambia a amarrillo, transformándose así en ssj2.

Los tres atacan al mismo tiempo, broly fácilmente los esquiva, y golpea fuertemente a goten, Vegeta y Goku, incrementan sus poderes, ambos sonríen, ese es el orgullo saiyajin en ambos guerreros, vegeta le dice a goku que pelee como en los últimos tiempos, goku le responde: "matemos a este maldito de una vez", los dos atacan, broly pudo esquivar algunos golpes, vegeta le da un golpe en la espalda con el cual lo lastima, este responde con un golpe en la cabeza de vegeta quien se limpia los labios llenos de sangre, los dos vuelven a atacar y Broly los sigue esquivando, Goku también logra golpearlo en la cabeza, Broly se enfada y vuelve a expulsar su ki que aleja a ambos guerreros a cierta distancia, el monstruo se mueve rápidamente y ataca a Goku por la espalda, una patada con toda su fuerza que Goku no logra esquivar cayendo rápidamente al suelo. Vegeta, ataca a Broly, este le agarra el brazo derecho y le da un golpe en la barriga, Vegeta está quejándose del dolor, Broly une ambos puños, y le pega tan fuertemente en la cabeza que vegeta llega al piso en dos segundos.

**Capítulo 7: "el legendario definitivo".**

Broly se prepara nuevamente para destruir el planeta, una gran bola de energía sobre sus brazos, parecido al genkidama de goku, Goten con lo que le queda de energía trata de golpearlo en el pecho, pero lo que logra es golpear una barrera que lo protege con su técnica llamada ki no barrier, Goten se siente impotente, piensa en la muerte de su abuelo llegando así a soltar todo su dolor y su ira para transformarse en ssj2, el joven se aleja rápidamente de Broly, y hace un kamehameha que choca en la barrera de Broly, Goten intenta elevar más su ki y vuelve a disparar un poderoso kamehameha, la barra de energía de Broly no aguanta el impacto, el cual llega a alcanzarlo y lo deja lastimado y más vulnerable, Goten se desmaya y cae al suelo, al mismo tiempo a Vegeta le queda poca energía y en ssj2 la utilizó en su mejor ataque el bigbang attack, junta sus manos, y apunta hacia Broly quien se encuentra apenas recuperándose del último ataque, este no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse y el bigbang llega a impactar su cuerpo causando una gran explosión, Vegeta parece haberlo eliminado, pero en el humo aparece la silueta de Broly, ambos ataques le han hecho mucho daño. Goku recordando las palabras de su padre ya muerto, expulsa todo su ki y en ssj2, va a toda velocidad contra Broly, Goku se acerca y levanta su puño derecho, se ve la imagen de un dragón, una técnica sorprendente, y en unos segundos, el cuerpo de Broly es atravesado por el gran ataque de Goku quien se aleja de él, Broly se sorprende por ser nuevamente derrotado por Kakaroto, y justo antes de morir le jura a goku venganza, pero su cuerpo es destruido por un enorme disparo de vegeta, quien sonríe, saluda a Goku, y cae desmayado. Goku se encuentra revisando la situación de sus compañeros, pero no ve el cuerpo de Bardock, por eso se extraña, Gohan, Picolo y Trunks tratan de levantarse, los tres observan hacia el cielo, ven a Goku el cual sonríe y les dice que la batalla ha finalizado.

**Capítulo 8: "una pequeña visita"**

Goku y su familia acaban de llegar a la casa de Bulma ya que hay una fiesta en su sala principal, el problema es que empezó hace media hora, Milk le echa la culpa a Goku (que raro goku llegando tarde en una fiesta, no?), mientras que Goten y Gohan se ríen. Llegan Vegeta, Trunks y Bulma, Goku les pregunto cuál era el motivo de la fiesta ya que no le dijeron, Vegeta le dijo con sarcasmo que era para honrar al "único" e "incomparable" legendario ssj. Todos entran a la sala, ahí se encuentran roshi, krilin y compañía, quienes van directamente a felicitar a goku, pero, al milk voltear ve que Goku ya no estaba de su lado, y se pregunta dónde está, krilin sin mirar para los lados señala a la derecha, donde estaba ubicada toda la comida de cualquier tipo. Goku, Gohan y Goten están alimentándose tal cual animales (jeje, de tal palo tal astilla), Bulma , les llama la atención a todos, y mencionó que tiene intención de hacer un brindis por goku, todos se reúnen al centro, y al momento de hacer el brindis, kaiosama contacta a goku avisándole que está entrenando a un ser muy querido por goku, este se pregunta quien será, y recuerda el día en que el cuerpo de bardock desapareció, " no, no puede ser", kaiosama le responde que sí, el mismo está entrenando a su padre el cual parece poseer un corazón más "blando", ya que demostró su amor por su familia al momento de sacrificarse y le menciona que le tiene una sorpresa, enmadaiosama le dio permiso para que Bardock visite la tierra por 24 horas, en ese momento todo el mundo observa que Goku posee una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y le preguntan que tiene en mente, goku responde "nada, ya lo verán", Bulma avisa que este es el momento, todos levantan su copa y hacen un cálido brindis por el guerrero n1 del universo, nuestro querido Goku.

FIN.

No se pierdan la secuela, será una historia más larga y con enemigos nuevos. Esta se llama "El legado de los Dioses".


End file.
